<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under The Stars by TypicalShipzer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672831">Under The Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalShipzer/pseuds/TypicalShipzer'>TypicalShipzer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Lena Luthor, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Good Intentions, I am Supercorp Trash, Intense, Kara Danvers Loves Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Loves Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Love, Love Confessions, Making Love, Oral Sex, Smut, Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 5, Top Kara Danvers, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:22:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalShipzer/pseuds/TypicalShipzer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena, now, knows Kara is Supergirl and questions why she gave her the watch (season 5 episode 1). Her mind seems to drift to some reasons that result in tears, comfort, and lovemaking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under The Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry I'm a bad writer... and this is my first work on Archive, so lemme know if you likey.</p>
<p>Thinking about doing a Supercorp police/cop slowburn where Kara is a cop, and Lena is helping her on an investigation. Let me know if you want that or nah.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I DONT OWN SUPERGIRL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS  IN THIS STORY. I REPEAT, I DONT OWN SUPERGIRL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena stood, watch in her hand, thumb brushing gently over the small metal button shaped as the famous ‘S' crest that Supergirl and Superman wore on their chests. Lena sighed, wondering why Kara gave her the watch. She should know better that Luthors bite back when bitten. </p>
<p>“Why Kara?” Lena said, thinking out loud. It came to her eventually, over a glass or two of fine wine. Why Kara still trusted her even after she had broken her trust, trust from a Luthor. </p>
<p>Kara didn't ever view her as a Luthor. She viewed her as Lena, the kind good hearted person that was trapped by the last name that she bore. It brought a tear to her eye, the fact that Kara never kept her secret because she didn't trust her. She was trying to protect her from the past, all the betrayals. When it was too late she kept pretending to be two people because she didn't want to lose her. She didn't want to lose Lena. She didn't want to lose her because she loved her.</p>
<p>Lena gasped as a few more tears fell and her glass of exquisite wine fell from her hands and shattered on the balcony floor. She didn't care about the glass... She released that she loved Kara as much as Kara loved her. Lena clicked the button and within a few seconds Kara was there next to her, cape flowing behind her.</p>
<p>“Lena...” Kara said gently as she stopped herself from going to comfort her as Lena wiped her tears.</p>
<p>“Kara, I'm so sorry.” Lena said turning to face Kara. Her arms folded as her hands gripped her sweater. She looked so alone, she needed something to cling to, to weep into.</p>
<p>“There is no reason to be sorry, if anyone is sorry it's me.” Kara said breaking her own mental boundries rule. She came over and set her hands on Lena's arms. Lena looked at her and quickly wrapped her hands around Kara and hugged her. Kara was a little surprised at first, but soon they were swaying out on the balcony, the stars above them but not seen. Lena's head was buried in Kara's shoulder as her tears dried. Lena froze and backed away a few steps before laughing out of embarrassment. </p>
<p>“Jesus, I'm so embarrassed.” Lena said sniffling with awkward laughs in between. Kara smiled reassuringly.</p>
<p>“Don’t be... I liked it.” Kara said making Lena wonder how she missed it. Kara and Supergirl were both extremely passionate, loving, selfless, good souls. Not to mention that whenever Kara smiled Lena would felt as if the smile was the sun, and she would smile right back. When Supergirl smiled it felt the same... had she known it was Kara she would've smiled a lot more. Gosh, how had she missed those blue eyes and that crinkle? Maybe she did know but refused to accept it... </p>
<p>“Kara...”</p>
<p>“Lena...” They looked at each other, eyes connected, emotions flooded between them. They longed for each other and they both knew that. Lena silently grasped Kara's hand and led her inside to the bedroom where they now stood, fingers interlocked, in front of Lena's bed.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Kara asked, only making everything seem more intense... more loving.<br/>
Lena nodded and brought her hand up to Kara's face and caresssed her cheek. Lena felt Kara lean into her hand. She then slowly got on her tippytoes and pressed her lips softly to Kara's. </p>
<p>Lena loved Kara's lips... god, she loved Kara and everything about her. Her soft plump lips, her cascading hair, her diamond eyes, her flawless skin and well kept body. But she also loved her... just Kara. The way that she could make anyone happy just by being there. The way Kara risked her life every day just to see justice be done.<br/>
The way that she stood up for anybody no matter the background. The adorable, kindhearted person that being Kara.<br/>
They parted slowly, both wanting more. They could feel one anothers breath against their lips and Lena slowly leaned back down onto the bed, pulling Kara with her. Kara was gentle as she propped herself on her arms so she wasn't crushing Lena. Who surprisingly, wanted just that.</p>
<p>“No, no... Let me feel you.” Lena whispered as she ran her hands over Kara's arms. Kara adjusted so she was now flush against Lena and they loved every second of it. Kara naturally had her legs between Lena's and her arms secured gently on Lena's hips. Kara took her time to soak in Lena, every expression, every movement and form. Kara pressed her lips to Lena's slowly, only to part and do the same slightly more deepened. Lena was a panting mess in between and god, Kara made her breathless without even making the kiss hot’n heavy. Kara was an amazing kisser to say the least, and Lena wanted to know what else she could do... Kara eventually broke the kiss but waited a little and used that time to take in Lena more. Her parted lips, messy hair, staggered and heavy breathing...</p>
<p>“Kar...ra.” Lena said between breaths before slipping her one hand behind Kara's head and shoving their mouths together. Kara let Lena deepen the kiss more, and she didn’t regret it. Lena's tongue brushed against hers hungrily as they explored eachothers mouths in a love-struck frenzy. Like they had been struck by Cupid's arrow.<br/>
Lena broke the kiss and unclipped Kara's cape before taking off her shirt. Kara pecked her lips and took her time to feel Lena. Her stomach, her sides, right under her breasts covered by a thin lace material.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Kara asked one last time, she didn't want to continue unless Lena wanted to as well.</p>
<p>“Positive.” Lena said sternly before watching Kara quickly strip her suit before tugging off Lena's jeans. Both, now left only in their undergarments, took eachothers time to memorize and feel every single bit of one another. Lena loved the way Kara's body felt against hers, the way her smooth skin rubbed deliciously in all the right places.</p>
<p>Lena didn't remember when their undergarments were removed, but she certainly remembered the way that Kara touched her. The way how she wished she could have left red marks on Kara's back as her nails scraped up and down the taunt muscles. Kara was sucking and nipping at her neck, leaving marks all over her. Lena loved every damn second, but she wanted- no, needed more.</p>
<p>“Kara, please.” Lena said, desperation in her voice as Kara's hand drifted from Lena's breast to the shaved patch of skin above Lena's folds. Kara smiled into Lena’s skin upon hearing her release a breath and feeling her legs try shift together to gain friction. But Kara was there, between her legs, keeping them just how she wanted. From that alone Lena was sure that her arousal was going to start running down her thighs.<br/>
Kara slowly traced her fingers over the sensitive bundle of nerves and stopped her kissing and sucking to revel in Lena's facial expressions. She pressed her forehead to Lena's and kissed her deeply before rubbing over her sopping folds and teasing her entrance with two fingers. Lena released a frustrated groan.</p>
<p>“F-fuck me.” Lena said looking right into Kara's eyes knowing that she wanted more than to be fucked. She wanted to be made love to. And she knew only Kara could do that.</p>
<p>Kara smiled and kissed her deeply before inserting her fingers slowly into Lena. It had been a bit since either of them had actually taken their sexual lives into their own hands, or others... They had always been too busy. But tonight, tonight they craved what they had gone without for so long. Not for sexual pleasure itself, but sexual pleasure with their lover. </p>
<p>Kara paused upon sinking her fingers in as much as possible and waited for Lena to give her the okay. Lena was panting and writhing trying to get more friction, and that was enough to get Kara to start a slow pace. Kara used her hips as a way to provide more force into her thrusts and with every movement of her hand, her hips were right there behind. </p>
<p>Lena was frantically moving her hands all over Kara, trying to support herself as Kara brought her closer and closer to the edge. Lena felt so goddamn good and she almost, almost, thought she was dreaming from how amazing Kara felt.</p>
<p>“I-I'm close.” Lena said before moaning out loudly, not caring if anyone heard. Kara's breath hitched as she thrusted harder into Lena.</p>
<p>“I know, baby.” Kara replied, trying to hold off her own orgasm, as her own hand brushed her clit with every thrust. Kara sped up her motions more and felt Lena's walls begin to flutter around her. Lena's back arched into Kara and her thighs shook and squeezed around Kara's hips as she came. Kara continually brushed Lena's sweet spot and found herself unable to hold back and came right after Lena, collapsing into her as her hips spasmed into Lena's. She moaned and cried Lena's name, as Lena did Kara's. Kara laid on top of Lena, the two of them sweaty, sticky, and absorbing in eachothers afterglow state. Kara almost fell asleep that way. Lena was tracing patterns on her back soothingly and she loved it. She loved it so much. Kara smiled and kissed under Lena's ear, her jaw, her cheek, and eventually her lips. Her lips so very slowly and lazily. Her eyes were beaming a brilliant blue, as Lena's shown a sea green. Kara rolled off of Lena and pulled the covers over them. Lena naturally curled herself into Kara and fell asleep in her warm arms. </p>
<p>Kara looked out from over Lena's shoulder into the night sky, wishing that the people below them could see the stars as Kara did. Unfortunately you would only see the stars if you were away from all the lights... If you were in a high building. Kara sighed and kissed Lena's shoulder. She knew that after tonight things might not be the same, things could go badly. And so she glowed. She glowed with Lena under the stars. Taking in the warmth that she wanted forever.</p>
<p>And that's exactly how it will be~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>